The present invention relates generally to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides techniques related to a method of manufacture and a structure for bulk acoustic wave resonator devices, single crystal bulk acoustic wave resonator devices, single crystal filter and resonator devices, and the like. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a single crystal resonator device for a communication device, mobile device, computing device, among others.
Mobile telecommunication devices have been successfully deployed world-wide. Over a billion mobile devices, including cell phones and smartphones, were manufactured in a single year and unit volume continues to increase year-over-year. With ramp of 4G/LTE in about 2012, and explosion of mobile data traffic, data rich content is driving the growth of the smartphone segment—which is expected to reach 2B per annum within the next few years. Coexistence of new and legacy standards and thirst for higher data rate requirements is driving RF complexity in smartphones. Unfortunately, limitations exist with conventional RF technology that is problematic, and may lead to drawbacks in the future.
With 4G LTE and 5G growing more popular by the day, wireless data communication demands high performance RF filters with frequencies around 5 GHz and higher. Bulk acoustic wave resonators (BAWR) using crystalline piezoelectric thin films are leading candidates for meeting such demands. Current BAWRs using polycrystalline piezoelectric thin films are adequate for bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filters operating at frequencies ranging from 1 to 3 GHz; however, the quality of the polycrystalline piezoelectric films degrades quickly as the thicknesses decrease below around 0.5 um, which is required for resonators and filters operating at frequencies around 5 GHz and above. Single crystalline or epitaxial piezoelectric thin films grown on compatible crystalline substrates exhibit good crystalline quality and high piezoelectric performance even down to very thin thicknesses, e.g., 0.4 um. Even so, there are challenges to using and transferring single crystal piezoelectric thin films in the manufacture of BAWR and BAW filters.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving methods of manufacture and structures for acoustic resonator devices are highly desirable.